


Stunners

by kelly_chambliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall is hit with four stunners.  Hooch reacts.  A double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunners

**By Day**

It's partly to block out the memory of four Stunners slamming Minerva to the unyielding earth that Rolanda suggests a long broom ride on the day after term ends: she wants to lift them both into the softness of the forgiving air.

Not for years have they flown like this, sitting together on the same broomstick like besotted teenagers, and Rolanda has forgotten how much fun it is to feel soft breasts against her back, strong arms around her waist, lean thighs alongside her own. "Hold on!" she calls, Minerva laughs, and they soar into the summer-scented morning.

 

**By Night**

Even after a year, the thought of how close Minerva came to dying can still jerk Rolanda awake at night, her heart pounding, the knot in her gut easing only after she hears the quiet breathing of the woman who has shared her bed all these years. Rolanda turns over then and wraps herself around Min, letting the bitter truth seep into her with her lover's warmth: in the end, she won't be able keep Minerva safe forever, no matter how tightly she holds her, no matter how often their bodies join.

No matter how high they fly.


End file.
